Ragna the Bloodedge
Summary Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is one of the original 12 playable characters and the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series from Calamity Trigger to Centralfiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B normally. Low 5-B with the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | Low 6-B normally. Low 5-B with the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | Low 5-B | Low 5-B | Unknown, likely 2-C, 2-A with hax Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, "Grim Reaper", "Good Guy", "Bloodedge" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his early 20s) Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal Power and Abilities: |-|Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift/Chronophantasma=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Self-Sustenance (type 1 withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Mid; Can regenerate a hole in his chest due to Azure and was fine after seemingly cut in half by Jin with Susano'o Unit), Transformation (Can transform into parts of the Black Beast), Blessed (via Amaterasu), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Presence Concealment (Has possession of Concealment Ars Magus), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Fear Aura (His presence scared Mai and Platinum), Soul Manipulation (Azure Grimoire can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire is capable of reacting to Murakumo Units), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Has a life link with Nu, is also the Central Fiction, the never-ending nightmare of Amaterasu), Statistics Amplification (Scaling from Lambda who can amp herself with IDEA Engine), Perception Manipulation (Just standing near him made Litchi sink into a pit of darkness), Absorption (Absorbed the IDEA Engine), Air Manipulation (Capable of blowing people away by bursting), Immortality, Resurrection, Healing and Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly; Was able to erase Terumi's entire existance despite his numerous immortalities and absorbing Noel which he stated would help him survive Doomsday was also stated by Izanami that he could be able to kill Noel, was able to inflict wounds on Jin that not even Celica could heal, is also capable of killing Death itself), Limited Reality Warping (If the corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena), Power Nullification (Used IDEA Engine to reverse Mu's smelting process), Existence Erasure (Erased Terumi from existence in Azure Horizon), Attack Reflection (Reflected Izanami's absorption back to Noel), Dream Manipulation (Consumed many of the character's dreams), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Transmutation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Azure Grimoire is stated to be a portable cauldron and able to harness the power of Boundary), Life Absorption (Soul Eater can absorb person's life force), Resistant to following: Transmutation (Despite not being a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Able to tank Bolverk), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies), Statistics Reduction (Able to fight in full power while in Seithr snow, which reduced the power of squadron zero members), Fear Manipulation (Can fight Azrael without being affected by the Fear), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Forced Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Has possession of the IDEA Engine, which while unstable, gives resistance to Phenomena Intervention), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist Imperator's gravity pin), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from said effect), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Capable of using Azure Grimoire while within Celica's vicinity and when Kushinada's Lynchpin was activated), Precognition (Terumi couldn't read him), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything to a spiraling chaos), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Unaffected by strikes from a Nox Nyctores) |-|Central Fiction= Same as before, plus Intangibility (Phased through Kagura's strikes), Resistance to Attack Negation (Able to permanently damage Es) |-|Black Beast Ragna= Same as Before, plus Self-Sustenance (type 2 and 3 the need to for sustenance due to being a being made of seithr), Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (The Black Beast can paralyze anyone within its vicinity), Memory Manipulation (Wiped Jin's memories blank with his mere presence despite having the Power of Order as a defense mechanism), Resurrection (Via Self-observation), Regeneration (High-Mid, Mid-Godly via Resurrection), Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Shapeshifting, Cloud Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Telepathy, Absorption and Power Absorption (Scaling from Arakune who is merely his copy) and BFR (Sent Noel near Gate of the Azure when devoured by him) |-|True BlazBlue= Same as Before, plus Fate Manipulation (Azure weaves all fates together and stitch it as it desires), Causality Manipulation (The Azure can manipulate cause and destiny), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Became Possibility itself), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; No longer exists as an individual), Creation, Reality Warping and Probability Manipulation (Can create all the possibilities from the people's dreams) and Power Bestowal (Azure is the main source of Drive and Eye of the Azure), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Sealing, Quantum Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Possession, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Information Analysis, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Phenomena interventions are stated to be Power of the Azure), likely many, many more (Drives' source is from the Azure) Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely Small Country level+ normally (Easily above the likes of Tager and Bang, who he can defeat with little difficulty. Superior to Mai and Meifang, the latter of whom survived the destruction of Ibukido at the hands of Take-Mikazuchi). Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine (By releasing their restrictions, Ragna becomes strong enough to take on and defeat 20% Hakumen and Terumi in Hazama's body) | Small Country level+ normally (Traded blows with Take-Mikazuchi and a restricted Azrael). Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and the IDEA Engine | Small Planet level (Can keep up with Izanami and Nine) |''' Small Planet level''' (The Black Beast is regarded as one of the most powerful beings in the series, being comparable to Izanami. When Ragna was on the verge of transforming into the Black Beast, he became powerful enough to nearly kill Central Fiction Jin with collateral damage) | Unknown, likely Low Multiverse level (Became the possibilities of the characters, which consists of different realities), Multiverse level+ with hax (Created a timeline that was beyond the control of Amaterasu and Takamagahara. The True Azure is acknowledged as the most powerful force in the series, with Amaterasu being inferior to it) Speed: At least FTL (Far faster than Tager) | At least FTL (Faster than the likes of Noel, who can dodge Tsubaki's light. Is able to react to Take-Mikazuchi's laser, which is this fast) | At least FTL (Should be as fast as before) | At least FTL (Is channeling the Black Beast's power, which could react to Take-Mikazuchi) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent (Became possibilities itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely Class M. Class M with Burst | Class M | Class M | Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely Small Country Class+ normally, Small Planet Class with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Country Class+ normally, Small Planet Class with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Planet Class | Small Planet Class | Unknown Durability: At least Small City level, likely Small Country level+ normally, Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Country level+ normally, Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire and IDEA Engine | Small Planet level | Small Planet level | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman; fights whole armies without tiring, and can take multiple stab wounds and lose his arm and still stand up. Limitless with Blazblue and Black Beast. Range: Extended melee range with Blood-Scythe. At least tens of kilometers with energy attacks. Planetary with the Black Beast's power. Standard Equipment: His sword, Blood-Scythe, Azure Grimoire, The Idea Engine and True BlazBlue. Intelligence: Above average; an expert in combat, though he usually doesn't strategize unless it is necessary, preferring to leave such to others. Nigh-omniscient while having True BlazBlue. Weaknesses: Ragna is short-tempered and easily provoked. Loses the ability to use his right eye and arm when in close proximity to a ChronoPhantasma, such as Celica A. Mercury. Has consistently poor luck. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: Soul Eater:' As Ragna was born without a drive, his Azure Grimoire bestows upon him the drive Soul Eater. Soul Eater allows his seithr-based attacks to marr the opponent's soul itself, feeding upon it to restore his own vitality. The Azure Grimoire itself functions like a cauldron, giving Ragna a virtually infinite supply of seithr. *'Hell's Fang:' Dashes forward, delivering a black seithr-infused punch, he can follow this through with a stream of seithr in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads forward. *'Inferno Divider:' Ragna performs an uppercutting slash sword hilt first, knocking his opponent into the air. He can follow it up with further uppercuts, punches, and slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Gauntlet Hades:' Ragna jumps, then delivers an overhead strike of two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists to his opponent. He can follow this attack with a kick. *'Dead Spike:' Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground, creating a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, it resembling one of the Black Beast's heads. In some cases, this attack can simply manifest as a large spike in front of him, shaped like one of the Black Beast's head, instead of a rolling wave. When his Grimoire is activated, he creates a much larger spike, and can follow it up with another seithr strike similar to the followup from Hell's Fang, albeit larger. He then can finish it with a sword slam sending a massive wave of dark seithr onto his opponent. *'Blood Scythe:' Ragna leaps forward, then extends his sword into a scythe to perform an overhead swing on his opponent. Can be done while in the air. *'Not Over Yet:' Grabs a prone opponent, holds them in the air, and delivers a punch to their gut. *'Belial Edge:' Ragna brandishes his sword, then performs a diagonal attack bladefirst, hitting multiple times. *'Nightmare Edge:' Drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, falling straight down from above with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness, with Ragna swinging the blade behind himself upon landing. Can follow through with an additional blow that sends a wave of energy. *'Carnage Scissors:' Performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. *'Devoured by Darkness:' Ragna's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the opponent, lifts them up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness. *'Darkness Fang:' Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna dashes forward with a seithr infused punch. If he manages to hit the opponent, he will then grab them, holding them in the air and creating an explosion of darkness. *'Inferno Eradicator:' Can only be used while his Grimoire is active. Ragna performs an upward swing, then performs an enhanced version of Inferno Divider, hitting the opponent multiple times and sending them up into the air. *'Black Onslaught:' Ragna unleashes the power of his Azure Grimoire. After a short charge-up period, performs a reverse-grip upward swing. If it connects, Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air. Key: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction | As the Black Beast/Channeling the Black Beast's Power | With True BlazBlue Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gods Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Smoke Users Category:Animal Users Category:Insect Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users